


a weekend at the cottage

by Thomasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasblue/pseuds/Thomasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas and dean spend some time at the cabin. pwp. slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a weekend at the cottage

Dean, Cas and Sam had just finished a particularly grueling hunt two days ago and had decided to take a bit of time off as the weather was hot and they hadn’t had a break in months. The hunt had brought them into the area of Rufus’s old cabin and Dean and Cas had decided to crash there for a little alone time. Sam had dropped them off and headed back to the men of letters base, he would be back to pick up the boys at the end of the week. 

Cas was in the kitchen making the couple lunch, it was nothing impressive, just sandwiches, but it was still food. Cas would have loved to cook something for his boyfriend, but the last time he had tried to use the stove he had set himself on fire. It had only been the hem of his shirt, but Dean now insisted that whenever he wanted to use the stove he needed to be supervised, and seeing as the cabin was made of wood, Cas decided no to risk it. 

Dean had spent the last few hours outside doing yard work and chopping wood for the fireplace. When Cas looked out the window he could see the older Winchester ripping vines off the outside of the shed. He had long ago discarded his black t-shirt and was working away in just his jeans and doc martins. As he reached up to get a better grip on a particularly stubborn weed Cas could see the handprint he had left on Dean’s shoulder. It made him smile, he used to hate that he’d done that to Dean, but the hunter loved it so much, he said it reminded him every day of how much Cas loved him. He said that it proved that somebody loved him enough to think he was worth saving even when he thought he wasn’t.

Cas lingered by the window a moment longer watching the love of his life work for a few more moments before turning to set the table. Once that was done, he went over to the fridge pulled out two beers, opened them and put them down on the table next to the food. He walked over to the open door and shouted for Dean to come in.

“Dean! Lunch!” the angel bellowed. Cas went back into the house and started putting the sandwich fixings back in the fridge when Dean sauntered in, covered in dirt and sweat. 

“Give me a hug Cas,” he laughed.

“Absolutely not, you are filthy.” 

“That’s it!” the hunter grinned as he charged at his boyfriend, catching the angel off guard and knocking him to the ground. Dean pinned the dark haired man to the floor, wiping his dirty sweaty face all over his captives face and clean white t-shirt.

“Oh ew! Dean no! Deeeeeeaaaaan, that was a clean shirt!” Cas couldn’t stop himself laughing. Reached down gripping the angel’s shirt and pulling it off in one swift movement, and tossing it aside and giving the angel a quick kiss before pulling back to gauge the other man’s reaction.

“Well I your face is cleaner, but the rest of you is still covered in dirt. You need a shower Dean.”

“Hmm shower yes….” Dean stood up quickly and yanked Cas to his feet. He started to walk to the bathroom, but half ay there stopped, spinning around to look at Cas. “ Well come on then!”

“But Dean, I don’t understand, if you are taking a shower, why is my presence necessary?”

“ Because it is Cas, now come on.” The angel was not entirely happy with that explanation, but followed Dean into the bathroom anyway. Dean waited for his lover to catch up to him, then pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He then took off his boots and pants. He was standing there, completely naked when he turned around to see Cas still fully clothed, minus the shirt dean had already taken off him. 

“Well come on, off with it.” He waved his hand at Cas’s pants. “ Unless you want to shower in your jeans.”

“You wish me to shower with you?” by this point the poor angel was very confused.

“Yes,” Dean sighed smiling at his oblivious lover. Understanding what Dean wanted a little better, he stripped and the two stepped under the spray of hot water. 

“ What do you wish me to do Dean? I can not see a purpose for the to of us being in here together.”

Dean just smiled. The two hadn’t been together very long, and he was still having to explain the mechanics of human relationships to his lover, but he didn’t mind, it was kind of cute.

“ Turn around Cas, put your back to me, let me wash your hair.”

“But I had a shower this morning, my hair is clean. It would make much more sense for me to wash yours, would it not?” Cas tilted his head to the side slightly.

“You want to wash my hair?”

“If that’s what you would like.”

“ I’d like that very much.” Dean smiled and handed the shampoo bottle to Cas then turned around. Cas poured a palm full of the thick mango scented liquid into his hand. He then reached up and worked the shampoo into Dean’s hair, massaging his scalp. Dean sighed in contentment.

“You are really good at this, Cas,” the hunter commented absent-mindedly. This made the angel smile. He continued to work the shampoo up into his partner’s hair, making it a lathery ball of suds. When he was satisfied with his work he dropped his hands and stepped back a bit. 

“You can rinse your hair now dean,” Cas stated. Dean smiled to himself and stepped under the water, titling his head back to wash out the shampoo. He then looked down at himself.

“Well that takes care of my hair and my face, but my body is still dirty. Feel like helping me with that too, Cas?” Dean smiled cheekily at his lover. 

“You wish me to clean you off?” the angel was bewildered, as far as he knew Dean was perfectly capable of cleaning himself.

Dean shook his head and smiled. “ I love you to bits, but damn it Cas, sometimes you can be really thick.”

“I do not believe I am any denser than usual Dean.” Cas looked down at himself and poked at his stomach, this made the taller man laugh.

“ No not like that. Oh never mind,” he chuckled, “Cas, I want to have sex with you in the shower, and I was using that as an excuse to get you to start touching me. Can you understand that better?”

“Yes much.” Without any hesitation the angel kissed his hunter. Dean tensed very momentarily but relaxed as soon as his brain registered what was happening. He placed his hands on Cas’s hips and drew him in closer pressing their bodies together. Dean ran his tongue along Cas’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Cas opened his mouth without hesitation. Their tongues danced around tasting each other. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips, pushing him up against the wall of the shower and taking control of the situation. Once Dean was up against the tiles, Cas broke the kiss and started to suck on the pulse point just below the left side of Dean’s jaw. 

Dean let out a small moan, feeling himself grow hard against his lovers leg. It never took long for Dean to get going, but Cas liked to tease, and would often continue foreplay far after it was needed. Feeling the older Winchester’s erection pressing against his thigh Cas tipped his hips forward, rubbing his own hard member against Dean’s. The sandy haired man gasped, digging his nails into the angel’s hips in an attempt to pull him closer and create more friction between them. Cas had a different idea. He pulled his head back slightly and started to bite and suck his was down the hunter’s neck and chest, leaving a sting of purple marks in his wake. He then took Dean’s left nipple in his mouth, biting sharply on it before soothing it with his tongue.

 

“Oh god,” Dean whimpered.

“No, just Castiel,” he replied, completely deadpan, as he switched to the other nipple, rubbing the one he had just bit with his thumb. Dean began to laugh but the sound changed to more of a hiss when Cas bit down again. Dean reached his hand in-between them in attempt to pay some attention to his aching hard on, but Cas’s hand that was still resting on his hip shot forward and smacked it away. Cas released Dean’s nipple and stood up facing the hunter.

“Turn around,” he instructed. Dean raised and eyebrow in question, but did what he was told, turning to face the wall. Cas grabbed on to his partner’s hips and pulled back on them rather forcefully, and as the floor was wet, Dean’s feet slid back so that he was bent over, flat backed, ass sticking out. Cas let go of the hunter’s hips, raised his left hand and brought it down fast, striking his open palm against the perfectly rounded ass. Dean cried out at the unexpected shock. The spanking was not something that Cas had ever done before.

Cas hesitated for a moment. “Is this alright, Dean?” he asked worried.

“Hell yes. Where did you-"

“I learned it from the pizza man.” Dean was about to laugh, that was the same thing he had said to Meg after kissing her, but he didn’t have a chance. Castiel’s hand stuck him sharply across the backside again and again, this continued for a while and Dean was surprised by how much it was turning him on. He wanted to reach down and give his neglected cock some attention, but the way he was supporting his weight was by resting both of his hands on the wall.

 

“Please,” Dean moaned. Cas understood his partner’s request, but decided to take things in another direction. He reached forward, pressing his erection against Dean’s ass and placed three fingers on Dean’s lips. The taller man opened his mouth and allowed the fingers to slip inside it. He sucked on the dark haired man’s fingers as if his life depended on it, rolling his tongue around each of them coating each one in saliva. When he felt they were ready he opened his mouth and let them drop.

Cas backed a little, pulling his hand away from Dean’s face. He slowly slid the first finger into Dean’s tight heat as the hunter exhaled slowly, trying to relax as fast as possible. Bottoming was new to Dean. Sure he had been with guys before Cas, but he had never bottomed for anyone else. Cas slowly worked his finger in and out. After a moment he added a second finger. Scissoring his fingers to stretch out his partner. Just as Dean was starting to get used to the rhythm, Cas brushed his fingers over his prostate, making cry out. Cas repeated the action again as he slipped a third finger into the hunter. Dean’s body started to shake from the pleasure; he dropped his head and let it hang in between his arms.

“Cas,” the hunter breathed, barely able to speak. Feeling like Dean was stretched enough; Cas pulled his fingers free, and positioned himself behind the sandy haired man. He pushed in slowly as not to hurt his lover. Dean turned his head, and bit hard on his own upper arm in an attempt to keep as relaxed as possible. Cas was incredibly big, and even with all the preparation they had done, it was still an incredibly tight fit. Once the angel was fully encased by his partner, he gave the taller man a moment to adjust before beginning to move. He started off at a slow pace, rocking his hips back and forth ever so slightly. However Dean soon began to rock his hips in tandem, and then began to pick up the pace fucking himself roughly on Cas. Cas also picked up his pace, grabbing onto the Winchester’s hips hard enough to bruise, and repeatedly brushing his head against his lover’s prostate. 

Dean’s cock was twitch and ached from neglect, but Cas was making a conscious decision to ignore it further. He continued to pound into Dean relentlessly. “Dean- I I’m going to” and with that Cas shot his load into his lover. He then slowly pulled out of Dean, placing a kiss on the small of his back.

“Turn around,” the angel mumbled into the taller man’s back. Panting, Dean complied. As soon as his partner was facing him, Cas dropped to his knees and took the hunters length into his mouth. Dean moaned in pleasure and surprise, understanding why the dark haired man had been ignoring his massive hard on. The angel took his lover into his mouth right down to the base, so Dean’s head hit the back of his throat, and swallowed. He then pulled his head back, swirling his tongue around the hunter’s length, then repeated the action several times, causing Dean to spew a string of profanities. As Cas pulled back slowly he lightly dragged his teeth up the hunter’s length, causing Dean to become even louder. When he got to the head Cas flicked his tongue across the slit, collecting the drops of pre-cum and sucking lightly. The shorter man then paused and looked up at Dean. Taking the hint Dean grabbed onto the back of Cas’s head, gripping tightly to his hair. He then began to fuck himself in and out of the angel’s mouth. 

Dean could feel a familiar tightness starting in his stomach, he wasn’t going to last much longer. The hunter threw his head back till it rested on the wall and let out a cry.

“Caaaas.” With that Dean buried himself deep in Cas’s mouth and came. The angel swallowed all of his partner’s seed and let Dean’s member fall from his mouth with a pop. The taller man’s body gave way and he sank to the floor of the shower to sit next to Cas.

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean panted.

“ Is something wrong?” Cas tilted his head to the left as he shifted off his knees to sit cross-legged.

“That. Was. The. Best. Shower. Sex. Ever.” The hunter was still struggling to catch his breath. The expression of concern on the angel’s face changed to one of sheer joy.

“Really?” Cas couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he scooted next to Dean. The sandy haired man reached his arm around his lover.

“Yes really,” Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head. “ We better get out of the shower, our beers are probably flat by now.” With that the taller man stood up and helped the angel to his feet. The two kissed gently before Cas turned off the water and they got out of the shower.

The end


End file.
